The invention relates to a window shade, especially useful for a window of generally trapezoidal shape, like the windshield of an automobile. There are two supports for a winding shaft. The supports are arrangeable on a window frame and are spaced a distance from each other. The window shade strip is fastened by one of its edges to the winding shaft
Window shades of this type serve chiefly as protection from the sun. Various embodiments are known They are generally provided with cylindrical winding shafts and (for instance, German Unexamined Application for Patent Nos. OS 32 06 140) have their winding shafts arranged in a horizontal orientation on the upper frame molding of windows. The arrangement of a window shade on the lower frame molding of a vehicle window is also known (for instance, German Unexamined Application for Patent No. OS 29 43 249).
When such window shades are arranged in front of rectangular windows, there is no difficulty in achieving adequate screening of the window with a correspondingly rectangular window shade strip. But the situation is different when the window shades are to be used for the screening of windshields of vehicles. Windshields are usually not rectangular, but are instead generally trapezoidal in shape. Despite the use of two window shades for covering a windshield, there are relatively large unscreened areas that present a corresponding danger of glare.